All We Really Want
by LifeBurner411
Summary: Based on the song all I really want for Christmas, two orphans get their wishes granted by 'Santa' ONESHOT


1I don't own the song or the characters. Song is Steven Chapman's and the familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

They stood off to the side while the Aurors dragged the bodies out of the rubbish of the collapsed building. Their blood red hair shown in the moonlight as the stared mesmerized as their parents and older sisters where pulled out one by one. The two four year olds stood blank faced as another Auror came up and ushered them away to a ministry car.

Soon they arrived at a tall building that towered over their small forms. The Aurors where speaking about a man named Author, their cousin. The girl looked up at the man holding her and her brothers hand. Mommy had said that her cousin was a blood traitor. But she never understood what that meant. Walking through the lawn and up to the door the big burly man knocked on the door.

When the door swung open a lady stood there with long brown curly hair and brown eyes. She looked at the Aurors and then down at the twins looking up at her silently. She then swung the doors open more and allowed then in. They could hear laughter and smell food as they were lead into the kitchen. People where gathered around the table and eating but all went silent when they came in.

The Auror dropped their hands and immediately clasped each others hands as the man stepped forward.

"Author, some distant relatives died not to long ago, and left two young children behind. They have no other immediate family, I was hoping you would take them in, if not they will go to the orphanage." The man was speaking fast and mumbling some of his words.

"These are Uncle Timothy's grandchildren I presume." said the withered red head at the head of the table.

"Yes, only survivors." Answered the Auror

Everybody was now staring at the children effectively trying to hide behind the Auror. The woman with curly red hair look like she was about to burst with anger.

"I am sorry, but we can't, we are old people. The only thing I can't think of is the Orphanage." said Author is a tired and sad voice.

The Auror gave a stiff nod and looked over at the children who looked scared. Holding out his hands they grabbed one each and allowed themselves to be lead out. Silence still reined over the kitchen as people stared at the oldest Weasley's in the room.

"Why can't you take them in mum?" Ginny asked.

"They were taught that we were blood traitors, it's the equal to having Draco Malfoy as a young child in our house." Molly answered easily.

The silence continued until someone spilt potatoes all over the table and laughter erupted again. But one green eyed man glared daggers into his Christmas eve ham.

three years later

The orphanage was having an outside day because of the snow fall the night before. Kids ran around the yard throwing snow at each other and laughing. But two children sat on a old bench holding hands like it was a life line. Their impossibly long hair pooled around them. They were sharing a huge scarf and had it wrapped around their necks, and had bad clothes just like most of the other children. They where teased and pushed around, but they didn't know why, but they never made a sound.

It was one day until Christmas Eve ,and as they made their way in the girl pulled her brother up into their attic room. Pulling out a old quill, paper and ink she smiled at her brother. After hanging up their coat and scarf they sat themselves in front of the parchment on the floor. In shaky lettering she began to write.

'Well, I don't know if you remember us or not. Were two of the kids they brought in from the home. We were the red-haired twins in old, green flannel shirts. You may not have seen us, we was standing off alone. We didn't come and talk to you 'cause that's never worked before. And you'll probably never see this letter, anyway. But just in case there's something you can do to help us out. I'll ask you one more time. All I really want for Christmas is someone to tuck me in. A shoulder to cry on if I lose, shoulders to ride on if I win. There's so much I could ask for, but there's just one thing I need. All I really want for Christmas is a family'

After she finished she handed the quill over to her brother and he began to write in slightly neater hand writing.

'Well, I guess I should go ahead and tell you now. If it's really true about that list you have. Somehow I always seem to end up in a fight. But I'm really trying hard not to be bad. But maybe if I had a brother or a dad to wrestle with. Maybe they could teach me how to get along .And from everything we've heard, it sounds like the greatest gift on earth, would be a mom.'

Then he handed it back to his sister telling her to finish it in a light feathery voice.

'All we want for Christmas is someone who'll be here. To sing us happy birthday for the next 100 years. And It's okay if they're not perfect or even if they're a little broken. That's alright, 'Cause so are we.'

Pausing she handed the quill back to her brother who took it quickly and started scribbling fast.

'Well, I guess I should go, it's almost time for bed. Maybe next time I write you we'll be at home."

Then hastily he added at the end.

Cause all I really want for Christmas is someone to tuck me in. Tell me I'll never be alone, someone whose love will never end. Of all that I could ask for, well, there's just one thing I need

All I really want for Christmas is a family.'

Rolling up the parchment they walked out of the room and handed the letter to the lady that took care of them. She smiled down at them and nodded.

"I'll send it out with the owl, you two off to bed now." Kissing their heads she shooed them away.

Walking to the huge kitchen she looked at the neatly tied ribbon and smiled. It was the first letter to Santa they had ever written, and she knew which 'Santa' to send it to. They said to send them letters only from kids who were gentle, sweet and just different. Calling the owl to her she attached the letter to his leg after scribbling a note to go with it.

"Now Caesar, take this to the Potters." When the owl swooped out she smiled again "They haven't played Santa in five years."

Potter's House

When Harry heard tapping on the window he looked up quickly. The kids where all asleep or where pretending to be. But when he saw Caesar he smiled, he was going to play santa again. Allowing the bird in it landed on the perch in the corner and stuck out it's leg.

Taking off the letter and the scribbled note from Charlene, he read the caretaker's note first. Which included information on the children and such. But his eye froze over one part. They had been brought there on Christmas Eve three years ago escorted by an Auror, McNeill. They where the twins that had been disregarded by Molly and Author.

Quickly unraveling the letter he read it, the two different hand writing. Somehow he knew that the girl had written first but reading the letters his chest started to ache, and then his eyes.

Ginny walked in to see her husband crying softly. Walking up behind him she hugged him.

"What's wrong honey?" She leaned her head over to look at the letter. "A Santa letter?" Taking it from her husband she read it and slowly began to cry herself. "Twin?" she smiled a watery smile.

"Yeah, the same ones from three years ago." Ginny's watery eyes looked at him in shock.

"The ones Mum said would be like Draco Malfoy?" she sat down next to him on the couch.

"The same, Charlene says that they sit on a bench and hold hands. They're teased and beaten up sometimes. But they're so nice, she says they're the sweetest kids she's ever had." Looking over to his wife he smiled. "I'm going to the Barrow, it's only eight Mum should be up still." Standing he strode to the door and pulled his cloak over him and added gloves and a hat. Then as Ginny watched from the door he apparated away.

When he arrived and walked to the door it was open and Molly was hugging him to death. "Oh dear come on, come in!" she pulled him in dusting off the snow.

"Molly" he said looking at her graying hair. "Do you remember those twins, three years ago?"

"Them, yes. Wrenched family." She took his coat and set it inside a closet and suddenly had him sitting down with a mug of tea in his hands.

"Read this, and then try say that again." he said through slightly gritted teeth. He held the letter out and watched her take it like it was going to explode.

She opened it and read it silently, and slowly sunk into the chair. Then looking at Charlene's note tears pricked her eyes. "Is this really them?"

Harry nodded, "I was thinking about adopting them, two more won't be that hard we have an extra room."

"The letter is signed 'The Twins' That are their names?" Molly

"Benjamin and Cinna." Harry stated simply and looked at his adoptive mother.

"I want you to adopt them..." she said with a sniffle

Smiling Harry hugged her and slipped his coat over his shoulders. "I'll take a rain check, I have a minister to bug tomorrow." Grinning he left with a small pop.

Shacklebolt smiled as Harry walked into his office the next morning, already having a heads up from Author from his wife. The meeting was short and easy, by the end Harry was marked as a suitable provider for the soon to be adopted children.

When Harry left he was striding as fast as he could. It was Christmas eve and he had to get the paperwork done before five that night. Rushing towards the adoption office in the ministry he was grinning like a loon. Walking in he wasn't surprised by the few people in the office. But was surprised to see Draco filling out paperwork in a chair.

The blond looked up and met his eyes before going back to his paperwork.

"Adoption?" Harry said through his smile.

"Pansy wants more children, but sadly can't have anymore. So she pestered me into letting us adopt." Draco was stone faced but a sparkle of happiness shone in his eyes.

"That's good, Scorpio will have siblings." Harry smiled at Draco and moved to the large desk at the front.

The toad face lady, that resembled Umbridge, looked up at him but a kind smile spread on her face. "May I help you sir?"

"Yes, I need the right adoption papers for..."

Later that night he arrived home and smiled when he saw his family waiting him, Tedd at the front almost bouncing on his toes.

"It seems our family has just gotten two members bigger." he almost crowed and held up the adoption papers triumphantly.

The kids cheered. Harry picked up Albus and smiled. "You are going to be a big brother." And in return he received a crooked smile.

Charlene smiled as the kids ran around the room with their shabby socks filled with candy. But and sneakily as she could she pulled the twins out of their corner and left the other children with her husband.

"Santa had something special for you two." she tapped her lips "But I can't remember where he put it." and smiled "I think it's in here." she led them to another sitting room where a huge package stood. Seven feet tall and about the same ways wide. The twins, hands still clasped, gaped at it in awe.

"Well are you going to open it?" she asked pushing them forward. They nodded in unison and both grabbed a handful of paper and ripped.

And when they were done a box stood in their way, but it seemed a huge wooden block so both stood back and stared at it. Suddenly confetti exploded from the top and the front fell open. The Potters and Weasleys stood there for a second until Harry found his arms full of a little boy and Ginny with a little girl.

"Are you my Mommy?" came a feather soft question to Ginny. And she could feel tears brim her eyes.

"Yes, Honey, I am."

George smiled and sprinted over to greet the new family members. But the twins stopped in front of Author and Molly. Looking up at them with a confused expression. But then Cinna said what they both where thinking.

"They're old! They're our grand-parents." And flung herself at Molly who caught her in a stream of laughter.

"Santa is real!" Benjamin whispered to his sister as they arrived home.

"Yeah, we'll have to write a thank yous note." Cinna commented

"Yeah." they said at the same time, not noticing the bemused smiles on everyone's faces.


End file.
